June Rainbows (Mini-Event)
June Rainbows is a seasonal mini-event spanning across the month of June. In the world of Dappervolk, rainbows are plentiful during this month. Together with Trout you will set out to find out why. Introduction "While going for a stroll on a warm June day, you come across a glittering lake on the side of the road. As you slow down to admire the sight, you realize that the glittering of the water isn't just the reflection of the sun... the surface of the lake itself is shimmering with faint rainbow hues. The colors almost seem to dance across the placid water, dazzling and brilliant. You can feel your spirits lift at the sight!" Temporary Features * The site's border features a rainbow. * Bearnard's Daily Quests rewards one (yellow) Snail Friend each in addition to the normal rewards. * Proud Snail Friends and Prismatic Star Gem can be obtained through item alchemy. * Trout has a new quest line yielding the seasonal Pride Post Border. Event Items Quest Line Trout and the Rainbows of June pt. 1 Interact with Trout to start this quest. Quest Description: Trout goes on a quest for knowledge with you to uncover the mysteries of June. As you walk down the familiar forested road where you first, quite literally, ran into Trout, you notice an uncharacteristic opening in the dense forest canopy. You walk over to it and stand in the sunshine, admiring the sky above. For a moment you notice a faint glimmer of a rainbow, just before – Trout: "Oh, it’s you! World-hopper, I’ve been looking for you. Do you have a moment?" * Sure. What is it, Trout? Trout: "You’ve noticed all of the sunshine we’ve been getting lately, haven’t you? It-it’s so wonderful, that’s how you know that summer is just around the corner! The light seems to be able to creep through even the darkness of the forest. Sometimes it even reaches my turnips! But um… This might sound weird, but I think I’ve seen rainbows in the sky over my fields every day since the weather started to change. I’ve been wondering about it a whole lot lately. It’s too much of a coincidence that this is all happening at the same time, right?" * Choice A: Hm, you may be right about that. :: Trout: "Oh, I’m glad you agree! I mean, I’m just a humble farmer but I really think this might be some kind of… magical occurrence from the changing seasons!" * Choice B: I don’t know, it doesn’t seem that unusual. :: Trout: Oh .. you're probably right. :: Trout looks down at the ground nervously before continuing. :: Trout: B-but I was just thinking, what if maybe it isn't a coincidence... maybe it's some kind of magical occurrence from the changing seasons? ...It could be, right? Trout looks up at you anxiously, hoping for your approval. * Choice A: Reassure Trout that it’s a plausible idea. :: Trout beams at you, wringing his hands with nervous excitement. :: Trout: I knew you’d understand! D-do you think you’d have time to help me find out more about it? * Choice B: Ask him how that’d even be possible. :: text Trout: …D-do you think you’d have time to help me find out more about it? * Choice A: Sure! Where do we start? (continue quest) :: Trout: W-well… I don’t know. But maybe a more experienced farmer like Bearnard would know? Farmers know a lot about seasonal changes! I’d go ask him myself, but I’ve never been outside of the forest. I don’t know the way to Louise Hill… * Choice B: I’m a bit busy right now… :: (pause quest) *''Offer to talk to Bearnard for him.'' Trout: Oh, thank you world-hopper! I’ll be waiting here anxiously for any news, like always! *''Make your way to Louise Hill (unlocks "Ask Bearnard about Rainbows" side quest.) Ask Bearnard about Rainbows Interact with Bearnard after unlocking it to start this quest. Quest Description: You visit Bearnard at Trout's request, only to find him in a bit of a snaily predicament. 'As you make your way to Bearnard's farm, you notice that his fields seem to be filled with lots of colorful snails... You can see an exasperated Bearnard yelling and waving a rake at them from his front porch.' * Choice A: ''Ask him what’s wrong. :: Bearnard: What’s wrong? Look at my fields, there are snails everywhere eating my crops! What am I going to do? These snails are going to devour my entire harvest. * Choice B: Laugh at his predicament. :: text Bearnard: What am I going to do? These snails are going to devour my entire harvest. * Choice A: Ask him what he knows about seasonal magical occurrences in Dappervolk. :: Bearnard: What? Seasons? World-hopper, I don't have time to chitchat about the world, I've got an agricultural emergency on my hands here. (goes back to Choice B) * Choice B: Offer to help him if he’ll tell you what he knows about seasonal magical occurrences. :: Bearnard: Okay, okay. I’ll tell you what I know, just help me get rid of some of these snails first. Bearnard wants you to acquire 2 Snail Friends, 2 Blue Snail Friends, 1 Pink Snail Friends, and then alchemize them so that they won't return to his fields. * Agree to help him get rid of some snails. (Tip: You can receive snails through random alchemization and, throughout June, from Bearnard's Daily Errands. To receive blue snail friends, alchemize five regular ones and to get a pink one, alchemize five blue ones.) You return to find Bearnard covered in snails, trying but failing to peel them off of his crops and contain them in a bucket. To help Bearnard, you'll need to acquire 2 Snail Friends, 2 Blue Snail Friends, 1 Pink Snail Friends, and then alchemize them so that they won't return to his fields. * I got rid of some snails... but you might now like the result. (Alchemized 1/1 Times) * Come back when you’ve gotten rid of some snails for him. ''(pause quest) '''Bearnard sits down on his porch in defeat, a snail trailing its way over his forehead. You show him the rainbow-colored snails that you alchemized.' Bearnard: Well that was useless, but I guess you tried your best... These blasted snails, they show up every year to eat my turnips. It always happens around this time of a year, without warning or explanation. So what was it that you wanted to know? Something about seasons? * Explain Trout's inquiry about the mysterious rainbows. Bearnard: I don't know anything about magical seasonal events, or anything like that. I'm just a simple farmer, I know the weather and what's good for my turnips. The only thing I can think of is that every June, just as the weather is starting to turn to summer, rainbows start popping up here and there. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know the answer. I wouldn't be surprised if magic had to do with it though... Maybe all of these snails showing up has to do with it too. You'd be better off asking around town to see if anyone knows more about the magic going-ons of the world. They might be able to give you a better answer. * Thank Bearnard and continue into town. As you make your way down the familiar cobbled road into town, you notice that Fantasia and Lilia are sitting in the grass not too far from you, looking up at a large rainbow stretching across the cloudless sky. You don't want to bother them, as they look so content together - but Fantasia hears you approaching and beckons you over. Lilia: 'Hello again world-hopper! Are you out to admire the June rainbows? We couldn't help ourselves, they seem to get bigger and brighter every year! * ''Actually, I wanted to ask you what you know about them. '''Fantasia shrugs and looks over to Lilia. Lilia: 'The rainbows? Well, I think I recall reading about it once in my studies... Something about the flow of magic in the world shifting during particular months of the year. * Choice A: ''Like seasons? :: '''Lilia: Yeah, that'd probably be a good way to think of it! I don't remember much more than that though, it's been a long time since I read about the magical history of our world. ::: (You can thank them and end the conversation or ask about rainbows being magical phenomenon, which goes to choice B's answer) * Choice B:'' So you think that the rainbows are a magical phenomenon?'' :: Lilia: From the bits and pieces that I've learned from my studies, I'd say it's definitely related. I mean, I can't prove it or anything - but times like these feel pretty magical every year, don't they? :: Fantasia smiles and nods in agreement. ::: So, does this magic chance like the seasons? (goes to choice A's answer, or you can thank them and end the conversation). * Thank them and return to Trout with the news.(end conversation) Trout and the Rainbows of June pt. 2 Interact with Trout to continue this quest. Quest Description: Trout goes on a quest for knowledge with you to uncover the mysteries of June. Trout: World-hopper, you're back! How did it go, did you find out anything from Bearnard? * Tell Trout that it looks like he was right about the magic. Trout swells up with pride at the news, clasping his tiny hands together. Trout: Oh, I almost can't believe it! My farmer's intuition was right for once! * Choice A: We should probably ask around more to see what else we can learn. (continue to next dialogue) * Choice B: Let Trout have his moment. (+2 affection) :: Trout seems beside himself with excitement for several moments, before he remembers that you're still standing there. :: Trout: Oh, um... sorry. If these rainbows are because of some mysterious seasonal shift in the flow of magic every year, I wonder what causes it? (redirect to Choice A) Trout: Yes, you're right. Maybe... We could ask Irin next? I hate to bother them, but they're probably the oldest living being in the forest - if anyone knows anything about the magical history of the world, it'd be them! * Choice A: Good idea, let's go ask Irin. (end conversation) * Choice B: Oh... I have to go with you? Alright, fine. (end conversation) certain what difference these make. Ask Irin about Rainbows Interact with Trout to continue this quest. Quest Description: Trout goes on a quest for knowledge with you to uncover the mysteries of June. You and Trout slowly make your way over to Irin's glade, stopping occasionally to take in the unusual sparkle of life in the forest. You find Irin with their eyes closed, sitting as still as a tree, taking in the warm sunlight. Even the sprites seem at peace, resting quietly on Irin's limbs. In the light, their wings seem to refract tiny rainbows. * Choice A: ...Irin? '' (-2 affection?) :: text * Choice B: ''Stay quiet. (+2 affection) :: Irin breathes deeply and contentedly for a few moments, before opening their eyes to greet you. They seem appreciative that you did not disturb them. Irin: These days have grown so beautiful, haven't they? It must be June already... Do you need anything, world-hopper? Or have you come by to enjoy this moment with us? * Trout and I are wondering if you know about the origin of these magical rainbows. Irin: The... origin? I don't know the origin of the magic that courses through this world. Only a deity would be able to tell you something grand like that. Irin chuckles at the thought, as the sprites surrounding them chitter in agreement. Irin: Of course, what I do know is that the magic of this world is pulled in many different directions. Powers beyond our knowing wax and wane, some surging to life at specific times of year. I often feel the magical flow of the earth's energy changing deep in my roots. * Powers beyond our knowing? Irin: Well, if you believe in such things. There are many legends that exist, which might provide you with the answers that you're looking for. There is one in particular about the month of rainbows, but... Trout looks at Irin with wide eyes, hopeful as ever. * But? Irin: But I don't quite recall it, unfortunately. When you've lived for as long as I have, sometimes the stories get a bit mixed up... I believe that the legend has something to do with the power of "the sparkling one" surging in the month of June. This magical energy is supposed to be responsible for the abundance of rainbows. There's also some tale about magical rainbows appearing over water, whose reflections hold great discoveries for those lucky enough to find them... Or am I thinking of a different story? Honestly, I'm not certain. As much as I dislike consulting the witches for help, I'm sure their knowledge of magical legend and lore is far deeper than my own. Maybe they can give you more information. Trout looks over at you eagerly, his eyes still wide with intrigue. * I guess we're off to ask the witches about magical rainbows... As you thank Irin and leave the glade, Trout tugs at your sleeve. Trout: D-do you think... the legend that Irin mentioned might be true? * Choice A: I think so. :: Trout: Oh good, me too! I was worried that you might think it was dumb to believe in legends. I can't wait to find out more, let's go! * Choice B: Your guess is as good as mine. :: Trout: I think I believe in it! Even if it turns out to not be true, it'd still be nice to find out more about the story! * Choice C: I don't believe in that kind of thing. :: text Trout eagerly grabs your hand and toddles forward toward the witches' part of the forest, his fear of the witches seemingly overcome by his momentary excitement. * Continue onward. Ask Barclay about Rainbows Continues automatically from the previous quest. Quest Description: Barclay peruses his collection of magical texts for Trout. As you and Trout trudge through the forest, you come upon Barclay sitting in his meadow with a book. The meadow's grass and flowers have grown so high that Trout is barely visible at your side and Barclay fails to notice him accompanying you. Barclay: Oh, hi there world-hopper. What brings you here? * Choice A: I have a question for you. :: Trout: D-don't forget about me! Trout is here too! :: Barclay: Oh, I didn't see you there, sorry Trout. You two had a question for me? * Choice B: Trout is here too. :: Trout jumps as high as he can, waving his little arms so that Barclay can see him. :: Barclay: Oh, I see you there. Sorry Trout! Do you two need something? * Do you know anything about the legend of "the sparkling one"? Barclay: Hm... i believe that's a very old legend, I'd have to consult one of my magical history books. It's probably around the house... somewhere. Barclay rushes inside to rummage around for the book, finally emerging with a very dusty, old book in his hands. He sets down the book, entitled "Historical Anthology of Magical Legends", which seems to be locked with an unusual contraption. Barclay: '''This is it! Now, I know it doesn't look like it, but it's been ages since I've opened this book. So I might have, uh... forgotten the spell to open it. I know I wrote it down somewhere though! It's probably on the back of one of my magical recipes laying around. Would you help me look for it? '''Barclay wants you to find him a recipe item. * Sure, I'll see if I can find it. :: (pause quest) *''Return to Barclay.'' Barclay: You're back, did you find me that recipe? Barclay wants you to find him a recipe item, he's sure that he wrote a secret spell on the back. * Choice A: I think I found it! :: (Tip: Barclay wants you to give him a pet recipe. They can be won through filling one of the adventuring bars, as a random alchemy result, or bought from the trades market.) * Choice B: Continue looking for a recipe item. '' :: (pause quest) *''Give Barclay a pet recipe. Barclay: Ah yes, that's the one! The spell is written on the back right here. Barclay flips over the scroll and recites the spell, promptly unlocking the mechanism binding the old book. Barclay: '''Alright, let's see here... '''Barclay opens the book to its index page, scrolling through it with his finger. Barclay: '''T... Hm, not quite... T-U- Ah, here it is! Page 1207. It says here that "the sparkling one" is a reference to an ancient magical entity who rises to prominence in the month of June, clearing the skies of clouds and casting rainbows across the land. Legends tell of magical occurrences during this month, where some lucky individuals may catch a glimpse of a rainbow shimmering across the surface of a body of water. It one should choose to peer at the mirror image within, it is said that you will see a reflection of the beauty of your inner self. '''Barclay closes the book, looking contemplative. Barclay: '''I wonder what I'd see in my reflection... '''Trout: Would you really look? I'd be afraid... what if I didn't see anything because there's nothing beautiful inside me? Barclay laughs light-heartedly and pats Trout on the shoulder. Barclay: You worry too much, Trout. I'm sure that's not true. It's just an old tale anyway, it might not be real. Trout wrings his hands anxiously but nods, accepting that Barclay is probably right. You and Trout thank Barclay for his assistance with discovering the legend behind the rainbows, and finally begin your journey back to Trout's tiny farm on the edge of the forest. *''Leave the meadow.'' Trout and the Rainbows of June pt. 3 Interact with Trout to continue this quest. Quest Description: Trout goes on a quest for knowledge with you to uncover the mysteries of June. On your way back, Trout falls behind a bit. No sooner than you notice that Trout is no longer by your side, you hear a light thud on the ground behind you. When you turn to look, you see Trout laying face down in the mud on the side of the path. As he quickly tries to pick himself up, you notice him stop to stare at a tiny mud puddle that he almost fell into. You give him a moment to compose himself, catching what you think is a glimpse of his wide eyes tearing up a bit after having seen his reflection in the puddle. He wobbles over to you without saying a word. * Choice A: Are you okay? :: Trout looks up at you with mud on his face, smiling. :: Trout: Y-yeah.... I think I'm okay! Let's go home. :: You wonder what he could've seen in that puddle, but the normally anxious sprout seems completely at ease for once. You decide to leave it at that, and the two of you walk the rest of the way back to Trout's farm. * Choice B: Did you see something? :: Trout wipes some of the mud off of his face, smiling to himself. :: Trout: Well. I saw... Me. :: You wonder what he means by that, but the normally anxious sprout seems completely at ease for once. You decide to leave it at that, and the two of you walk the rest of the way back to Trout's farm. Rewards Pride Rainbows Post Border 1000 Potatoes +3 Affection with Trout References Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events